


Flowers In Your Hair

by wavesofmissingyou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flower Child Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Punk Louis, i posted this ages ago on tumblr, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesofmissingyou/pseuds/wavesofmissingyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is kind of obsessed with the popular boy with the tattoos and piercings and Louis is kind of obsessed with the shy boy with the flowers in his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago on my tumblr, but I just got ao3 so I'm posting it here. This was written when there was the phase of punk!louis and flower child! harry edits and that was my inspiration. please leave feedback or something :)

He was the most outrageous boy Harry had seen. But outrageous was a good thing, Harry thought; Harry thought his blood red hair, shiny blue eyes and numerous piercings gave him a rebellious sort of look that Harry secretly adored. He didn’t understand why he was so intrigued by Louis Tomlinson, and he didn’t want to think about it too much, so he just let it happen, despite his constant reminders that Louis Tomlinson would never be his. Harry had repeatedly tried to do something about his painful feelings, but it had never been any use; Harry wouldn’t be getting over Louis anytime soon and Louis wouldn’t be wanting Harry anytime soon either.  
It was the first day of a new school year; the last year of school, actually. Harry had stepped onto the school grounds with a new vision and hopefully a new life ahead of him; he was going to get over Louis Tomlinson and there would be no questioning about it. All Harry wanted was to do well in school with no unnecessary distractions like Louis Tomlinson. Harry was completely sure his plan would work, well, that was until he walked into maths class.  
Harry walked into his math class, late, therefore knowing he wouldn’t be choosing his seat, not that it really mattered to him anyway; he wouldn’t have any friends in there.  
“Harry!” the teacher grinned, greeting him at the door.  
“Hi,” Harry said, smiling uncomfortably at the teacher’s enthusiasm on the first day of school, “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry! Just go take a seat at the back next to Louis,” she smiled.  
Harry’s smile dropped from his face, along with his heart in his chest. He was trying horrifically hard not to let out a groan of anger, because his plan was ruined less than an hour into the year, but also because he would actually be sitting next to Louis Tomlinson and actually being with him quite often which would require actual talking , something they really hadn’t done much of.  
Harry forced a smile for his teacher and slowly walked to the back of the room, taking in the red haired boy leaning lazily against the back wall, busily tapping away on his phone. Louis had his bright red hair up in a quiff, which Harry really loved, he was wearing a black shirt with a low neck line, showing off his new art covering his neck and chest, a pair of black skinny jeans which fit his legs perfectly, his signature pair of black vans and a plain jacket that Harry really really wanted to rip off.  
The bell signalled the start of class as Harry sat down, along with Louis who let out a frustrated grunt at the sound of class starting.  
“Fuck this,” Louis grunted, slamming his fist on the desk.  
Harry simply hummed in agreement, afraid if he spoke he’d burst in front of Louis.  
“M’ glad this shit’s over soon. Had enough,” Louis said. Harry seriously loved it when Louis swore; he couldn’t explain how hot it was.  
“Louis, by the way,” he said, holding his hand out, half smiling.  
I know, yeah, I’m kind of obsessed with you, Harry thought to himself.  
“Harry,” he smiled, grabbing his hand.  
“I know,” Louis grinned.  
What? Louis Tomlinson, the rebellious kid who everyone fell for, knew Harry Styles, the shy social reject with a flower crown in his hair? It probably wasn’t even that big of a deal, but it meant a lot to Harry and he had nearly stumbled in response.  
-  
The first few weeks passed slowly with Harry looking forward to maths each day so he could just see Louis. Nothing was really happening between them though; they would easily make small conversations but it was nothing more than that and Harry desperately needed more and he had to do something about it, but it was hard when you had no friends and you were trying to get the popular boy.  
\----  
It was a warm spring day; the flowers were growing all around in vibrant shades with beautiful smells. It was Harry’s favourite time of the year; he loved the flowers that grew and the animals that were born. He loved how he could walk outside and smell the flowers that reminded him of his childhood. He loved how he could gently pick them and make them into crowns, just like he would for his mother and sister when he was a young child.  
Harry was at the grassy park outside of his house in Cheshire, picking bright shades of purples and pinks then winding them onto a wire with his skilled, long fingers to make a crown. The sun was shining on his bare legs and the birds were singing to him as he sat and worked.  
It was quiet in the park; it wasn’t really a popular place for people to go, which was one of the things Harry liked the most about it because he could take everything beautiful in without any disturbances. The only noise apart from the birds humming was the occasional footsteps of someone walking by.  
Harry had finished his new floral crown and he had placed it on his curly hair with a perfect fit. Harry was lying down on the long grass, humming almost silently to himself when he was taken away from his own world with the loud and unnatural sound of a thump and grunt from the footpath. He quickly sat up and turned around to look at the path to find someone fallen on the ground with a broken skateboard next to them.  
“Fuck,” they groaned, sitting up and brushing their legs.  
Harry decided to get up from the grass and walk over to the body. As he got closer to the path, he recognised the boy as Louis Tomlinson and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. He’d finally have a chance to talk to him outside of school, which he didn’t think would ever happen so he silently thanked God for it.  
“Um, are you okay?” Harry asked, bending down next to Louis and frowning at his stupid question.  
Of course he’s not okay, dumbass, Harry thought.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Louis said, trying to force a smile.  
“Are you sure?” he asked again and Louis silently nodded, trying to keep up his rebellious reputation by not wincing in pain.  
“No, come on,” Harry said, reaching for Louis’ hand and pulling him up onto his feet.  
Harry took Louis to his own house across the road and sat him down in the kitchen, taking out the first aid kit as Louis’ eyes followed his every move.  
“Harry, it’s just a cut,” Louis laughed, “Don’t worry about it.”  
Harry just sighed and walked over to the chair Louis was sitting in, taking out the cleaning products and working on Louis’ scraped arms and legs.  
He could feel Louis’ eyes on him as he gently scrubbed his legs and he knew he was being watched when he felt his flower crown being lifted off of his hair. Harry looked up to see Louis with his crown balanced in his fingers and focusing on it. Louis brought it up to his nose and smelt the fresh flowers.  
“I like it,” Louis said, placing it back on Harry’s head and smiling at it.  
“You do?” Harry asked, taken aback. Why would Louis Tomlinson of all people like a floral crown?  
“I like you,” Louis leaned forward, looking into Harry’s green eyes, “Thank you, for this.”  
Harry looked up to find Louis’ eyes still on him and blue met green for just a second, but for what feels like years.  
“No problem,” Harry smiled, blushing under Louis’ strong gaze and looking back down at his legs.  
Harry lay awake that night; there wasn’t a chance of sleep in his confused and dazzled state. All Harry could think was LouisLouisLouis and that had been his thoughts ever since he had left. Louis had left just after he had told Harry he liked him. He had left Harry completely puzzled and shocked. Harry had never thought he would have any chance with Louis, but now Louis liked him and that changed everything. Harry was just a shy boy with more flowers than friends, but Louis was an infamous bad boy with too many friends to count. The whole thing seemed too good to be true, because no one liked Harry, so why would Louis Tomlinson?  
Harry’s Sunday passed the same way as his Saturday did; thinking about Louis. He was still confused as to why Louis would even like him, but now he was more concerned about whether the whole thing was made up in Harry’s head or if Louis was lying the whole time.  
Harry was also a little bit angry; he’d planned to refocus on school instead of Louis Tomlinson, but now they’d been pulled together with no chance of Harry ever focusing on school now with his constant thoughts.  
However, over everything else he was feeling, Harry felt really happy and it was a type of happy that filled his body and made him glow, which was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Louis’ words had lit him up like a fire and Harry was smiling more than a little girl.  
This strange mix of emotions was doing Harry harm because he was over thinking everything as usual. But Harry knew that thinking his life away wasn’t going to do him any good so he decided he would act upon his feelings and talk to Louis the next day.  
Louis was the one to bring it up though.  
Harry walked into maths with a determination he had never had before; he was feeling braver than ever and he was going to confront Louis. Harry smiled at Louis, standing at the back of the room as usual, lost in his music. As soon as Louis saw Harry he took out his earphones and sat at his desk, somehow looking confident in his slouched position. Harry sat down next to him and turned his body so he was facing him.  
“Louis I, we need to talk,” Harry stuttered, sounding extremely weak and vulnerable compared to Louis.  
“Yeah?” Louis asked, tilting his head to the side.  
“About Saturday,” Harry looked down, preparing for what he was going to say next, “I never got to say that I like you too, Louis,” Harry explained, probably sounding like a complete dork.  
“Harry,” Louis smiled and Harry hummed in response.  
“Let’s get out of here and do something better,” he said, pulling Harry up out of his chair.  
“But Louis, we have class,” Harry worried.  
“Don’t worry, mate,” Louis laughed, “No one will care.”  
Harry just shrugged and let Louis lead him out of the room by his hand. Harry felt different and new as they ran through the hallways with Louis gripping his hand; Harry had never skipped class before and he felt like a new person doing it, but he wasn’t going to tell Louis that.  
They ran out of the hallways and out onto the oval until they stopped at a patch of grass behind one of the buildings and Louis decided to sit there. Harry hesitated a bit and looked back at the school buildings before deciding to sit down.  
“They’re not going to find us,” Louis said and Harry nodded in response.  
They sat there in silence for a while, absorbing the sun’s spring heat while Louis smoked.  
Louis was the one to break the silence, “I wasn’t joking around, you know,” he said, sitting up to face Harry.  
“About what?” Harry asked, turning his head to the side in confusion.  
“I do…like you,” Louis said, looking at the ground and swallowing with nerves.  
“I know,” Harry grinned, “I was going to say the same thing.”  
“Y-you were?” Louis stuttered, looking up back at Harry.  
“Course,” Harry started, “What’s not to like?”  
“Well…I’m not you,” Louis sighed, “I’m no good at anything, but you, you are beautiful and sweet and lovely. I just wish I could be like that.”  
Harry is shocked. He didn’t realise Louis was like that at all; there was no reason he should want to be like Harry, he was perfect the way he was, and that was why Harry had fallen for him.  
“Louis, you’re perfect, and you’re fine the way you are. I like you because of the way you are,” Harry said and Louis shook his head.  
“Yes, Louis,” Harry nodded.  
Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes and stared into them, pulling his lips up into a soft smile. Before Harry can process what is happening, Louis is edging closer to Harry and placing his pierced lips on his plump ones gently. Harry moved himself closer to Louis and leaned further into the kiss and they kiss for what feels like a lifetime.  
Harry wouldn’t have been able to put into words how he was feeling; it was indescribable. The way their lips moulded together so perfectly overwhelmed Harry, he felt like he was on top of the world and he felt happier than he had ever felt before.  
It felt like a part of Harry had been taken off of him when they eventually pulled apart. The kiss had been so perfect, he didn’t want it to ever end.  
They moved back to their original positions and stared at each other. Harry could feel himself breathing heavily and he could see Louis in an almost innocent way; something he’d never seen before.  
\--  
It had been months since Louis and Harry had kissed for the first time behind the school building, and everything was simply good. Harry felt happy and content whenever Louis would hold his hand in the hallway or give him an unexpected kiss at any random time. Harry felt the most alive when they were together, which had now become quite often.  
They were quite serious together; Harry had met Louis’ parents and Louis had met Harry’s, they would do everything together and they wouldn’t care about what other people thought.  
Almost everyone at school had been shocked when Louis had kissed Harry in the hallway in front of everybody. Everyone had stopped and gasped, Louis had lost friends because he was dating Harry Styles, the kid with no friends, but Louis didn’t care, he was in love with Harry and that was that. Now, they would kiss everyday in the hallway and people would still gasp, but despite everyone’s constant gossiping about them, pretty much everyone had moved on. It came as a shock to Harry too; he wasn’t expecting Louis to give up his reputation like that, by kissing someone like Harry Styles in front of everyone. But Louis had told Harry that he was sick of hiding himself and he just didn’t care. He told Harry he cared more about him and he loved him more than anything else.  
Louis was the most caring and loving person Harry had ever met. Louis would tell Harry how much he loved him every day and he would never stop complimenting Harry. People would tell Harry he didn’t deserve Louis, but Louis would tell him that he didn’t deserve Harry. Louis made Harry feel loved and worthy, and with every compliment and I love you, he felt those things even more.  
-  
“Why did you ask me to come?” Harry asked, getting into Louis’ car.  
“Why wouldn’t I have asked you?” Louis shrugged.  
“Please don’t tell me you’re making me get a tattoo or something,” Harry said, squishing his eyebrows together in a frown.  
“I’m not making you…” Louis grinned, “But it’d be cute.”  
“Louis William Tomlinson, I am not getting a tattoo,” Harry said, raising his eyebrows, but Louis just smirks and continues driving.  
They reach the other end of town and Harry observed the run down shop. It had pictures of various tattoo designs and piercings covering the broken glass windows and one of those buzzing open signs that made it look like an old nightclub. 

Louis led Harry in through the door and waved at the tattoo artist who obviously knew Louis due to his frequent visits.  
“Louis!” the tattoo artist said, shaking Louis’ hand, “Who’ve you got here?”  
“This is my boyfriend, Harry,” Louis smiled, looking up at Harry and gripping his hand tighter.  
“Harry,” he smiled, shaking Harry’s other hand,” Good to meet you, mate.”  
“What can I do for you?” he asked.  
“We’re not sure. We’ll have a look,” Louis explained.  
Louis guided Harry through the small shop as Harry’s eyes wandered through books and pictures of tattoos, cringing at some of them and nodding his head at others. Louis was looking at Harry closely as they walked, hoping Harry would like at least one of them.  
“These are nice,” Harry said, turning to Louis who was already watching him, and pointing to a poster on the wall of two matching tattoos; a key and it’s lock.  
“I like them,” Louis nodded, smiling, “Do you want to…”  
“Lou,” Harry sighed  
“Haz,” Louis smiled.  
“My mum,” Harry said.  
“Already looked after that.”  
“Will it hurt?” Harry mumbled.  
“I’ll be holding your hand baby,” Louis smiled, encouragingly.  
“Well, they are very nice,” Harry said and Louis nodded.  
“I-I think I want them…yeah, I do,” Harry smiled, nervously.  
“I love you Harry,” Louis smiled, standing up on his toes to kiss Harry gently.  
“I love you too Louis,” Harry grinned, pulling Louis towards the tattoo artist.  
Louis got a small key between his thumb and index finger and Harry got a lock in the same place so that when they held hands they fit together. Harry and Louis were both excited by their matching art, especially Harry who didn’t wipe his smile off his face and was constantly bringing their joined hands up to his face to look at the connection the tattoos make.  
They got back to Louis’ house and they lay on his bed in silence, still holding each other’s hands. Louis was about to speak up but Harry does it first,  
“Louis, I,” Harry mumbled, staring off into space while Louis looked at him with sparkling eyes, awaiting the rest of his sentence.  
Harry suddenly pulled his head up to look into Louis’ ocean blue eyes, “I love you so much, I really love you, Louis,” he said, quite too quickly.  
Louis doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t need to speak, he simply smiled his perfect smile that Harry loved the most and Harry sees his eyes sparkling. Louis slowly moved closer to Harry on the bed, their eyes still locked on each other.Louis crashed his lips to Harry’s passionately and Harry kissed back just as forcefully. This kiss is more passionate than any they have ever shared before and Harry knew where it was going to lead to, but he knew he was completely ready, and he hadn’t been as ready for something. Louis knew too, and he was more than ready too.  
Louis rolled over on top of Harry without removing their lips, becoming more forceful in the kiss and with a new passion Harry hadn’t known. He began unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and then he lifted Harry up to take it off. Louis fiddled with Harry’s jean zipper, breaking the kiss to pull the tight jeans down his long legs. He removed the rest of his clothing, leaving the flower crown, though.  
Louis flipped Harry over so he was on his hands and knees. Louis walked over to the nightstand quickly and grabbed the lube out of the drawer and squeezed some of the liquid onto his two fingers before going back to Harry who was painfully waiting.  
Louis lined his finger up with Harry’s hole, “Are you ready, baby?” he asked, comfortingly; Louis wanted to make sure he was absolutely ready, he would feel so bad if Harry changed his mind.  
Harry whimpered in response, waiting for Louis’ fingers to finally enter him. Louis slowly but suddenly, pushed his finger inside of Harry and Harry gasped at the new feeling but soon adjusted to it and pushed himself back onto Louis’ finger in time with Louis pushing himself in.  
“M-more,” Harry whimpered and Louis pushed another finger into Harry, curling both of them deep into Harry, getting a moan or whimper from Harry each time. Harry was a hot mess, bucking his hips and panting in time with Louis, trying to find the words to ask for more.  
“L-louis,” Harry stuttered, he was so desperate for more; he wanted Louis’ cock inside of him, he needed it.  
Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry suddenly, a gasp escaping Harry at the loss of contact. He then squeezed more lube onto his hand and lathered it onto his painfully throbbing cock, moaning at his movements.  
Louis flipped Harry over again, this time so Harry is on his back with his legs on either side of Louis. Louis lined himself up with Harry and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips before asking for his permission again. Harry mumbled a reply of something like, ‘of course,’ he was in too much anticipation and far too hot and bothered to be able to speak properly.  
Louis pushed himself into Harry and Harry yelped at his size, bending his back with his panting. Louis started thrusting into Harry slowly but his thrusting became quicker as Harry adjusted to his size. Louis thrusted into Harry passionately but carefully as they looked into each other’s eyes with lust and love.  
“Harry, I’m going to come,” Louis panted his thrusting becoming sloppier.  
“M-me too,” Harry moaned.  
“Come with me, baby,” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s cock and rubbing his hand up and down it. They came at the same time, and Louis continued thrusting before pulling out of Harry and falling on the bed beside him. They both panted and breathed heavily next to each other and it just seemed so perfect. They loved each other so much and they had shown it to each other and they were both overwhelmed with love and other emotions too complicated to pick out.  
Louis turned over on his side and reached out to rub his hands through Harry’s messy hair, running his fingers over the crown Harry was still wearing.  
Louis pulled Harry into his arms and kisses his forehead, humming him to sleep.  
“I love you Lou,” Harry said, sleepily, nuzzling his head into Louis’ chest.  
“I love you too, Harry, so so much,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear and then they both fall asleep in each other’s warmth and love without a care for anything else in the world at that moment.


End file.
